Wild Nights
by razz-chan
Summary: On their two year anniversary, Brick takes Blossom out on a date. However, things don't go as expected... (BLOSSICK / Teen!Puff)
1. Prologue

Tears streamed down our favorite pink PowerPuff's face. She couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't be real, could it? To think that Brick, the most obnoxious and rude RowdyRuff in existence could—

Blossom's thoughts were cut off suddenly by her realization that this was, in fact, real. She stared at the man before her. He looked the same, wearing his classic red cap backwards with his wild hair sticking out in every which way. His clothes were casual- nothing too preppy like his brother, Boomer, but nothing too edgy like his other brother, Butch. Just classic, casual Brick clothes, full of warm colors like red and orange. He dressed the same as he always did. But something was different.

Something was very different.

His trademark smirk wasn't gracing his face. Instead, he wore a serious expression; his lips tightened into a thin line. He was trembling slightly, and Blossom could notice his hands shaking. His usually mischievous eyes looked nervous. Were those… tears? Was Brick, "the strongest, toughest RowdyRuff" (a quote made directly by Brick himself) crying? Blossom couldn't believe this.

"B-Brick…" she stuttered. Blossom, often considered the smartest of the PowerPuffs wasn't able to think of any words to say. She tried to remember English, but all she could think of was all of the events that had happened that night. Her brain couldn't process what was going on. This was too much. She knew this was real, but she never saw this coming.

Blossom and Brick had been dating for two years. They were awkward at first, especially with Blossom's sisters and Brick's brothers always teasing them about their relationship, but they eventually grew into a loving couple. Blossom was wise and kind, and Brick was impulsive and strong. Together, they created a perfect balance. Sure, Brick got on Blossom's nerves every so often, and Brick couldn't always understand what Blossom was saying, but they were perfect for each other. Brick had troubling saying "I love you", since he always tried to play himself off as an intimidating tough-guy, but Blossom knew that he truly did love and care about her.

But tonight everything changed. This was real. Tonight was wild from the start. It all started with the young couple going on a casual date in the city, when suddenly there was an attack. Blossom, being the super heroine she was, fought against the monster. Brick seemed angrier than usual that she went off to fight the monster instead of stay with him, but he ended up helping her destroy the monster. But then things got crazy.

Brick looked like he was desperate for the answer. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks were flushed. If Blossom was going to say anything, she should say it now.

"Brick… my answer is…"

Blossom's mind flashed with the night's events. What could have led to this happening?

_Let's start at the very beginning… when Brick picked Blossom up at her house._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey babe, ready for our date tonight?" Brick asked, lazily playing with his cap as he sat in his chair.

"Of course! I've been looking forward to it all week! I've wanted to tell you about this amazing book I'm reading called…" Blossom continued to ramble on the other end of the phone and Brick started to tune her out, mumbling the occasional "Mmhm" and "Huh" every so often so he sounded like he was interested. Blossom was talking at a mile per minute about some book about how the slope formula brought two high school kids together or something.

"And then suddenly, the girl is helping her crush with his math homework, and—!"

"Y'know, Blossy, for such a pretty girl, you are a massive nerd." Brick said, cutting his girlfriend off with a chuckle.

"H-hey! I'm not a nerd, this is just a really well-written book that I think everyone should read!" Blossom said with a huff. Brick could tell she was turning red and getting embarrassed at the word "nerd", a word he lovingly teased her with since they first met.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to ya, but you're a nerd." Brick said, sighing to add a dramatic effect.

"I-I'm not! You're such a—!"

"But you're my nerd." Brick whispered into the phone, cutting Blossom off again.

"Ah… Brick…" Blossom whispered, putting her phone down.

Mission accomplished. Brick had successfully made Blossom so flustered that she had to put her phone down to cover her face. He was really good at that. Then again, Blossom was very easily flustered. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise was heard in the background.

"Oh, hey, that's probably the mayor. His pickle jar lid is probably stuck again. I'll see you tonight, Brick!" Blossom said cheerily, hanging up from the call.

"Ugh… stupid mayor never being able to do anything by himself…" Brick sighed, putting his phone down and plugging it in so it would be charged later. "I gotta pick that girl up in an hour. She better be done by then." Brick stood up and walked to the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Boomer, get off your stupid phone and stop playing that stupid trivia game and let me take a freaking shower!" Brick shouted to the closed door.

Silence was his only response from inside the bathroom.

"I know you're in there, idiot." Brick sighed, placing his head in his hand.

"Hold on, bro! I've almost won this game against Bubbles! Gimmie one more minute so I can—!"

"I will break this door down!" Brick shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and getting ready to kick the door in.

"Alright already! Geez, Brick!" Boomer unlocked the door and scurried out of the bathroom and retreated to the RowdyRuff's bedroom to play on his bed. Boomer had recently gotten engaged to his high school sweetheart, Bubbles, who was also conveniently Blossom's sister. Boomer spent a lot of his time playing games with his fiancée, and admittedly, Brick found that pretty cute and was really happy for the couple. He would never admit that, though, and constantly told his brother that he was acting like a little kid and made fun of him for it.

"We really need more than one bathroom…" Brick sighed, shutting the door behind him. A soft click was heard when he locked the door. Brick quickly undressed and turned on the water, turning the knob to the hottest possible setting. He felt the hot water against his skin and relished the burning sensation that he felt. He wasn't too keen on anything cold- he preferred things to be hot. Like Blossom. She was hot. She had the longest, softest hair that swished whenever she took a step… she had such beautiful, sparkling eyes that expressed her every emotion… she had the softest hands in the world that he wanted to hold forever… she had the warmest heart that reached out to everyone, no matter who they were… she was perfect. Brick loved everything about Blossom.

Tonight, he was going to ask her something very important. He wanted to know if she loved him just as much as he loved her. He wanted Blossom to be happy, because even though Brick acted like a tough-guy, he was actually really soft on the inside. He cared about Blossom more than he cared about anyone else in the world. He finished washing his fluffy hair and stepped out of the shower.

"I guess I'm kinda like a s'more…" Brick mumbled. "Soft on the inside, but hard on the outside… wait… what the heck am I saying? This is the weirdest simile ever… wait what the heck?! I'm talking to myself! I need to stop… I sound like a crazy person…"

"Uh… Brick? You okay in there, man?" Butch asked, knocking on the door.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Sorry I'm just, uh… collecting my thoughts." Brick turned red. Great, now Butch was going to make fun of him.

"You… uh… you want me to get some s'more supplies or something, Sir S'mores?" Butch said, laughing loudly. Brick heard footsteps walk away from the door.

"Jerk…" Brick mumbled. "I was just thinking out loud…" Brick continued, drying is face and started thinking about Butch and Buttercup. The two had been an unofficial couple for a while now. Butch never actually asked Buttercup out, but he knew that they had an intimate relationship. He didn't understand the two of them, but hey, he didn't judge.

He pulled on his shirt, zipped up his jeans, and adjusted his cap to just the right angle. Flashing a sly grin, he clicked his tongue and stuck up his favorite finger. He was now ready to pick up Blossom. It was about time for him to leave, anyway.

He stepped out of the bathroom and went down the stairs. Slipping on his favorite red converse, he realized he forgot something and sprinted to his room. Picking up a small container, he shoved the item in his pocket and took a deep breath.

"Tonight's the night, eh?" Butch stood with his arms folded in the doorway, with Boomer peeking in excitedly behind him.

"Haha, yeah… do you think she'll…" Brick trailed off, glancing down at his pocket and feeling a bead of sweat run down his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Boomer said excitedly, jumping up and down in the doorway.

"Hey, you've got a lot more guts than me, man." Butch said, pushing his hair back with his hand. "Then again, I like what I got with my girl BC, so I whatever." Brick walked towards his brothers and paused when he was close to them.

"I'm so proud of you!" Boomer yelled, tackling his brother and hugging him tightly.

"Go get 'em, bro." Butch said, punching his brother on the shoulder.

Brick gave his brothers a nervous smile and made his way out of the house.

This was it.

Brick was going to ask Blossom to marry him.


End file.
